


A Night to Remember

by Anonymonimus



Category: The Hobbit (2012), The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Smut, Somnophilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-08
Updated: 2013-04-08
Packaged: 2017-12-07 20:29:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/752766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anonymonimus/pseuds/Anonymonimus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kili has pined and longed for Thorin for a very long time. One night he and Thorin are alone and while Thorin sleeps Kili watches him and moves closer. Slowly, carefully, he explores Thorin's sleeping body, then finally throws caution to the wind, climbs on top, and rides him. Though are his feelings actually returned or not...?</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Night to Remember

**Author's Note:**

> **HOBBIT KINK MEME FILL :D**
> 
>  
> 
> **Kili has pined and longed for Thorin for a very long time. One night he and Thorin are alone (pre-canon, during the quest, or a post-BoFA AU) and while Thorin sleeps Kili watches him and moves closer. Slowly, carefully, he explores Thorin's sleeping body, then finally throws caution to the wind, climbs on top, and rides him. Unfortunately, Kili is terrible when it comes to self-restraint and just. can't. keep. quiet!**
> 
>  
> 
> **And, because I'm not really into noncon, Thorin is woken up by the noise and the stimulation quite early on and enjoys himself immensely. If he feigns sleep throughout or "wakes up" after a while and takes control is up to you**
> 
>  
> 
> **I actually can't find the person who initially suggested this thing so, I hope she finds it one days xP**
> 
>  
> 
> **Anyways, smutt and stuff, yay :D Wasting time until I manage to come up with a chapter story lol**
> 
>  
> 
> **ENJOY!**

* * *

When he was a toddler, the feelings he had for Thorin were nothing more than just a child-crush based off admiration for the older man. As he grew older, the crush faded and admiration took over until one faithful day, he was blessed to see his uncle's naked form. He hadn't known how to react but, fortunately, he knew what _not_ to do. Though, at the time, he avoided full on staring at his uncle as they bathed in the same spring, he couldn't help but steal glances.

Kíli was always too curious for his own good. But never could he anticipate where his curiosity would lead him.

It happened when Thorin had brought Kíli on a hunting trip. The goal was to kill enough animals as to preserve the meat for the upcoming winter. Due to Dís' deteriorating state caused by an unknown illness, Fíli was forced to stay by her side and care for her every need. If it wouldn't have been for the gravity of their mother's state, Kíli suspected that Fíli would have been the one chosen to accompany their uncle on that particular day. Nonetheless, he had been chosen and he resolved to impress his uncle through any means he could.

However, as luck would have it, things didn't go quite as planed for Kíli. When they arrived to the spot Thorin had stated would be their camping grounds, Mother Nature was unleashing her fury. The wind was so powerful and violent that it took nearly three hours to create a tent with the furs and rope they had brought. During those mentioned three hours, Kíli had frustrated his uncle immensely by dropping many of their things that few away what with the force of the wind. Kíli mused that the reason it may have taken them so long to establish a camp was probably because they spent most of their times chasing after the things he had dropped.

And though Kíli had assumed that he would be redeem himself when they would begin hunting for livestock, he hadn't counted for the unyielding rain. Normally, he would have been quite talented in stalking a prey and putting an end to its life with a firm arrow; but the wet grass and muddy ground made him abnormally clumsy, and he managed to scare away their kills more times than he could count.

Thus, their trip, which was meant to last a simple week, was prolonged until Thorin had managed to catch a satisfying amount of food. Both loathed at the idea of staying away from home for so long because neither of them knew if Fíli was still able to handle his mother. However, they could not, and Thorin would not, return to their home empty handed.

And so, it was on a rainy night on their prolonged journey that Kíli's curiosity had gotten the best of him. He and his uncle were sheltered beneath the pelts they had hung on the lower branches of a tree as to create a sort of roofing. Kíli was staring at the fire; poking it with a stick and watching as the little sparks of ember danced upwards and disappeared. He had been minded his own business when the shuffling of his uncle attracted his gaze.

He stared as the older man relieved himself of his wet clothing, which he hung on a sheltered branch. Then his mouth dropped ever so slightly as Thorin pushed his wet hair back with a sigh. His uncle's posture was merely an arousing sight accentuated by the sensual lighting of the fire. And though time seem to pass slowly as dirty fantasies passed through Kíli's young mind, it quickly took its normal course when Thorin shifted his gaze in the youth's direction.

Kíli snapped his mouth shut and quickly resumed staring at the fire, attempting to convince himself that he had not been absorbing the arousing sight of his shirtless uncle. He nearly jumped out of his skin when Thorin spoke after seating himself on the opposite side of the fire. "I reckon we've been away from the house for too long." Thorin mused, "I fear Fíli may be having troubles caring for your mother."

Kíli simply nodded; he wasn't sure how he was supposed to respond to that.

"We'll be returning in three days," Thorin continued, "Whether we have enough preservations or not."

The announcement came as a sort of slap to Kíli who couldn't help but flinch, "I'm sorry…" he muttered pathetically, "It's my fault that we don't have enough..."

"Though I will admit that your clumsiness wasn't of excessive help," Thorin said slowly, "It couldn't be helped what with the bad weather. I'll simply return in two weeks, hopefully Dís will be feeling better by then."

Of course, Kíli understood that it was implied that he would be taking Fíli with him if their mother was in a better condition. If she wasn't, he assumed that Thorin would simply proceed alone and count on his two nephews to nurse his little sister. Said knowledge had him feel more miserably because he had failed in his personal goal to impress Thorin.

"Shouldn't you discard your clothes?" Thorin asked after a moment of silence, "You'll catch a cold if you sleep in them."

"Mine aren't really wet anymore," Kíli admitted, "The fire has dried them considerably…but they are a bit damp."

"At least take them off when you go to bed," Thorin conditioned, "It would only be bigger trouble if you got sick."

"Yes uncle." Responded Kíli.

The rest of the night was spent in idle chatter and long moments of silence. Finally, Thorin decided that he was tired and going to sleep, he also advised Kíli to do the same. However, Kíli insisted on staying up a little longer and even if Thorin was reluctant, he still allowed him to do so. Though Kíli would have done so with or without his uncle's permission, he preferred to be authorized to do so for he didn't enjoy sneaking about as he watched his uncle's sleeping face. He always feared discovery and, with Thorin's permission, he could play it off as if he had heard something in his uncle's general direction and was nearing to hear whatever it was properly. Or something of the likes; the point was that it was simpler for him to lie in the given case.

Thus he glanced repeatedly and stealthily at his uncle as he made way for his bedroll and tucked himself comfortably. Then, Kíli waited a few brief moments until he heard the soft snoring of the other. Thorin always fell asleep far too quickly than normal, especially when the lieu of slumber was far from snug. Nonetheless, Kíli had no complaints and he waited a few additional moments before sneaking near the dwarf and observing his carefully.

Thorin always had a severe and stoic expression; he also barely smiled, but whenever he slept, he seemed much more relaxed and at piece – which Kíli reckoned was normal. Though it was still a considerable change and the younger enjoyed it very much. He enjoyed how Thorin's lips were slightly parted, how his eyelashes tickled the skin beneath his eyes ever so slightly, and how his black hair, spread around his head, created a sort of web. He simply looked majestic but, most of all, _desirable_.

Before Kíli knew it, he was inches away from his uncle's face, lips practically brushing. He flushed horribly and backed away, shocked by what he had been about to do. And though Kíli schooled himself for seemingly attacking his uncle in his sleep, an uncontrollable thought persistently pervaded his mind.

_Well…he's sleeping, so…it's not like he would know…right?_

This time, completely conscious of what his body was doing, Kíli inched closer to his love's sleeping form and experimentally leaned closer. He paid careful attention to his uncle's breathing as to be sure that the latter wouldn't spontaneously awake. Then, quickly and briefly, he pressed their lips together and pulled back exaggeratedly far away. He waited for his Thorin's rage but that never came because he was sleeping. Thus, the anxiety of his uncle awaking faded and was replaced by butterflies and happiness. Consequently, Kíli's curiosity deepened considerably as he wondered just how far he could go before his uncle would awake.

Leaning closer again, Kíli pressed his lips against Thorin's once more but, this time, for longer. And when he pulled away, it was only a few inches as to allow him to stare at his uncle's sleeping face and evaluate whether he was awakening or not. When he showed no sign of consciousness, Kíli pressed his lips again, deepening the kiss experimentally. But the cautiousness exercised soon faded as the young dwarf was lost in the sensation of the kiss.

Thorin's lips were remarkably soft and plush for a man who always kept a straight face. Though Kíli reckoned that the constant frown Thorin bore probably provoked an illusion, which masked the true appearance of his lips. Nonetheless, the excitement he felt quickly faded due to the lack of activity on the other's part – which was normal, considering he was still sleeping. And so, as to make things more interesting, Kíli dared to slip his tongue within the other's mouth and was shocked when Thorin responded. He pulled away quickly, fear overtaking his features as he stared in awe at the other. But Thorin's eyes never fluttered open, he merely grimaced lightly, released a short moan, and shifted before resuming his normal breathing pattern.

Once Kíli's heart calmed down, he dared move closer again and resume his actions. Again, he was surprised when Thorin responded to having a tongue in his mouth and was perplexed upon seeing that he wasn't awaking. He quickly assumed that his uncle was potentially dreaming of kissing a woman, or something of the likes, and responding to what Kíli was doing, believing it was her. For the third time, he recommenced his kiss, persistently fighting the urge to back away whenever Thorin responded. Soon, he was used to the sensations and reactions and was able to deepen his actions boldly.

But his neck quickly became sore due to his awkward position, and, as to make things more comfortable, he straddled his uncle carefully, never breaking their contact. Then, as they continued to kiss deeply, Kíli dared to explore Thorin's body. He removed the fur covering his uncle's bare chest and trailed his hands against the mildly damp skin. He shivered at the sensation of the muscles beneath his fingers and could soon imagine them pressed against his back as he fantasized about Thorin fucking him relentlessly.

Suddenly, he broke their kiss, gasping for air but also staring down at the bulge in his pants. He was horribly embarrassed to have gotten hard but was glad that no one was around or awake to see it. Nonetheless, Kíli was conscious that he would have to deal with his problem somehow. And just as he was about to remove himself from Thorin, an idea struck him. It was rather risky and he was nearly positive that there wouldn't be a pleasant outcome; but he was hard, horny and hovering over the man who provoked such arousing feelings within him.

Shakily, Kíli discarded the pelt covering his uncle, shuddering at the sight of his half-naked body. Then, he lifted himself from Thorin's body and began to undo his trousers as calmly as he could regardless of the intense need he felt. He didn't dare pull down the fabric, for fear of Thorin awakening too soon, and then carefully reached pass his breeches for the semi-hard cock. He pulled it out, shuddering again in delight upon basking in its impressive size and slowly began to pump it. He paid careful heed to Thorin's expression, careful to note if he was awakening or not – though Kíli wasn't sure what he would do if his uncle awoke in that precise moment. There was no lie he could tell that would justify what he was doing and make it seem completely reasonable.

When the erection was hard enough, Kíli stopped massaging it for a moment and concentrated on himself. He pulled off his pants hastily and lowered his underpants to his ankles. Seeing as he had no oil, he coated three of his fingers with his saliva before inserting them within his arse one at a time. Then he began thrusting them in and out steadily, desperately trying to retain the moans that threaten to pass his trembling lips. He clutched at the poor-excuse-of-a-mattress as his fingers were pushed deep inside, brushing pleasantly next to a bundle of nerves. By the time he added his last fingers, he was jabbing his prostate dead on and gasping repeatedly as bursts of pleasure overtook his body with brief spasms.

In the end, he was unable to resist any longer though he wasn't entirely sure he was well prepared; he pulled out his fingers and aligned his entrance with Thorin's cock, allowing it to probe his entrance. Kíli took a few deep breathes before thinking of proceeding with his perverted actions though, consequently, the lust he felt clouded his mind thus he hadn't noticed that Thorin had opened his eyes and was waiting. Finally, tired of Kíli's stalling, Thorin grabbed his nephews by the waist and speared him on his member.

Kíli squeaked and moaned in surprised as he was suddenly filled. He blinked repeatedly, trying to keep his lust in check, and slowly turned his gaze to Thorin. He yelped loudly when he saw that his uncle was awake, babbling incomprehensibly until Thorin finally shut him up.

"Did you honestly not noticed that I was awake?" Thorin asked mildly unimpressed.

"I-I…no…" Kíli muttered as his voice cracked.

"You're so dense," Thorin smirked, as he sat up, "Did you honestly think I wouldn't awake while you were defiling my body?"

"I…" Kíli mumbled, blushing horribly, "W-when did you wake up?"

Thorin blinked and blushed lightly, "I hardly think that matters," he said dismissively, though now Kíli assumed that he mustn't have awoken too long ago.

"So…" Kíli began slowly, "You're…you're not disturbed by this?"

"What do you think?" Thorin grinned.

Then, before the younger could respond, Thorin began to move his hips and thrust Kíli up and down. Kíli gasped and moaned as his uncle moved in him, desperately trying to form words regardless of the fact that they were unnecessary. Though Thorin soon grew irritated by how physically demanding it was to move his nephew because the latter wasn't helping in the least bit; thus, to solve the problem, he switched their positions, laying Kíli on his back as he began to ram inside his tight ass.

Kíli's moans augmented considerably as Thorin's cock jabbed deep inside him, hitting his prostate dead on. With a few more powerful thrusts, Kíli soon felt that he was reaching his limit and desperately began to cry out his uncle's name as he attempted to warn that he would come. Though before he could utter the words properly, he exploded, covering both of their chests with his warm seeds. Thorin followed soon after with a loud groan. Then he collapsed on his nephew who sighed pleasantly and was unable to repress a smile.

"That was rather impressive of you…" Thorin noted as he pulled out of Kíli. "Perhaps I'll bring you with me in two weeks when I return hunting…provided you aren't as much as a burden you were this time!"


End file.
